


make you blush

by thefullergirl



Series: make you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass-eating, Blowjobs, Creampie, Fingering, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, everyone's just horny really, for my renjun harem agenda, i swear i have no idea how all of this happened, this is based on a tiktok challenge, this is just filth don't expect much of anything else, yes this is nearly 19k idk what happened either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullergirl/pseuds/thefullergirl
Summary: If there’s one thing Renjun would consider his favorite guilty pleasure, it would be flustering his members.The trick was to not do it often. The less he did it, the more likely that they’d be surprised when he does. It was for the maximum effect, and he delighted in seeing their expressions.So, when he saw the challenge on Tiktok of all places, he couldn’t resist. After all, it was easy.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: make you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929112
Comments: 33
Kudos: 344





	make you blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfmoonjisung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonjisung/gifts), [mypage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypage/gifts).



> dedicated to elle and tia, who were the first ones to even know about this! they've gone through many screenshot-induced deaths bc of this fic lmao
> 
> and no i don't have an explanation for this.
> 
> enjoy!

If there’s one thing Renjun would consider his favorite guilty pleasure, it would be flustering his members.

The trick was to not do it often. The less he did it, the more likely that they’d be surprised when he does. It was for the maximum effect, and he delighted in seeing their expressions.

So, when he saw the challenge on Tiktok of all places, he couldn’t resist. After all, it was easy. Send a suggestive text, wait for their reaction. It was hilarious too, and Renjun lived for that.

The first victim of his plan is Donghyuck.

Now, Donghyuck doesn’t seem to get affected that easily. He can absolutely flirt right back, until he simply cannot handle any more of it. Still, he didn’t quite back down that easily.

So how does one get to him? Well, you catch him off guard.

It’s Chenle’s birthday, and they’re all eating dinner together. Everyone’s here, the members, their managers, even Chenle’s parents. They’re eating hotpot, a favorite of Chenle’s, and everyone’s enjoying themselves.

Renjun is wedged between the birthday boy and Jaemin, dipping enoki into the spicy broth. It’s easy to be lost in conversation, between Chenle talking about having another celebration with the rest of his relatives in Shanghai, and Jaemin explains a song he’s been working on. Right across from him, Hyuck is peacefully taking bites of the meat that’s been dragged a few times through the broth.

Now, Renjun is merciful. He knows that he should time the text, make sure that his friend has at least swallowed most of his food down and that no one is talking to him when he receives the text. Also, it’d be best if he does it when everyone was too distracted to see how Hyuck reacted. The reaction was just for Renjun, no need to let absolutely everyone else to see. 

When that perfect opportunity comes, he sends the text. It’s not even all that risque, just ever so slightly teasing (and frankly, he has to hold back a snort as he types it). He rereads it, checks that he’s sending to the right number, and presses send.

He hears a faint ping on the other side of the table just as Renjun pops a shrimp into his mouth. Chewing, he pretends not to be looking at Donghyuck, who is just now unlocking his phone. His free hand is used to scroll through the notifications, and he’s squinting at them to find Renjun’s. Belatedly, Renjun realizes that he’s not wearing his glasses, so he has to take a moment to put them on. Renjun looks away in the meantime.

Then, he hears the very distinct sound of Donghyuck coughing. He looks up, trying his best to keep the amusement on his face to a minimum. His friend is still looking at his phone, eyes wide behind his glasses in disbelief, as he reads the words again.

Jeno, who’s beside Donghyuck, pats him on the back, trying to get him to hack out whatever piece of food got lodged in his throat. Donghyuck raises a hand and nods to say he’s fine, and Jeno hands him a cup of water, which he downs in nearly one gulp.

When Jeno turns away, Renjun sends another text, just to seal the deal. It’s a little more flirty than the last one, and he’s barely thinking anymore with how much his heart is beating with excitement. He doesn’t know what can happen after this, and the thrill of it is making warmth spread across his skin.

Whatever Donghyuck chooses to do, he’ll go with it.

The ping is heard again, nearly muffled with everyone’s chatter. Donghyuck looks like he’s trying his absolute hardest not to meet Renjun’s gaze, which Renjun knows he’s aware of by now. He takes a sip of water before carefully, oh so slowly unlocking his phone to read the message. 

Once he does, he silently locks his phone, pockets it, and leans in to seemingly tell Jeno something. He stands up to leave, and everyone follows him with their gaze, but he just motions that he’s going outside. His face is a little flushed, his ears and cheeks tinged with red, and Renjun hides a smirk.

“What’s with him?” Jaemin asks, stabbing a piece of squid ball with his chopsticks. He must have noticed the blush too.

Renjun shrugs. “Maybe it’s too spicy for him. He started coughing earlier too.”

Humming, Jaemin goes back to eating. He doesn’t even notice when Renjun’s phone pings with a message. He turns on his phone, looks at the notification.

Using a bite of meat to hide the fact that he’s about to grin, Renjun rereads the message.

 **[hyuckie]** ****  
**comfort room in 5 mins if u want** **  
** **make urself discreet**

So, Renjun makes himself the best dinner guest, eating and drinking and mingling and feeding the birthday boy bites of tofu and noodles. When he senses that it’s already been 5 minutes, he excuses himself to find Donghyuck.

“He might need some help,” he says casually. “You know how mala can be sometimes.”

Everyone at the table nods. Jisung, who’s already had an episode of the worst stomach ache from eating food that was too spicy for him, scrunches his nose in understanding. When Renjun stands up, Jaemin presses a pack of wipes into his hand, his eyes communicating that he might need them. Renjun says his thanks, and tries to look casual as he makes a beeline to the comfort room.

Donghyuck is already there, washing his hands nonchalantly in the sink. He doesn’t even look up when he says, “You don’t send texts like that.”

Closing the door behind him with a click, Renjun steps into the comfort room. It’s a lot more spacious than many other restaurants they’ve been to, smelling of jasmine and sweet handsoap. He leans against the intricately carved door.

“You liked it enough to get me here.”

With a chuckle, Donghyuck turns off the faucet and reaches for the paper towels. “Can’t argue with that. Still, here of all places?”

Renjun closes the distance between them, running his fingertips slowly along Donghyuck’s spine. “We could wait. Another choice would be the back of the van, and you know some of them wake up easily, right? Can’t have them looking back to see our hands where they really shouldn’t be.”

Gently, he circles his arm around the trim waist, teasing the soft shirt upwards. “Or maybe the dorm? A little riskier. They’d probably watch a movie or play a game, but we can’t just disappear into my room together, huh? Besides.” He slips his hand under the shirt, his touch dancing across the warm skin. “I don’t think you can wait any longer, hmm?”

He watches as Donghyuck looks straight into the mirror, eyes darkening and his chest rising with a breath. “You’re the devil, Junnie.”

“I know.” He lets a smile play across his lips. Renjun presses a soft, lingering kiss at the back of Donghyuck’s neck. “We have about 15 minutes before they bring out the cake.”

Donghyuck turns, his hips already bracing on the edge of the sink. His hands circle Renjun’s waist, tugging him closer. “I’ll make it count, then,” he whispers, lips dragging against Renjun’s temple.

Their mouths meet, slow and slick and all too hot. Donghyuck likes sloppy kisses, he’s come to learn, but he’s careful now. He holds Renjun in place, exploring his mouth like he has all the time in the world. His warmth permeates through Renjun’s shirt, almost searing where his fingers are on him. It’s easy to tug Renjun even closer, making him nestle right between his legs. Like this, his hands slide down to cup his ass through his jeans, practically pressing him to his own crotch.

Breaking off with a gasp, Renjun holds his wrists, but he doesn’t tug him away. Donghyuck takes this as an opportunity to nuzzle at his neck, dragging his spit-slick lips at a vein on the side of his neck.

“Junnie,” he breathes out, the reverberations of his voice making Renjun’s skin hum. “What if I eat you out right here?”

Renjun tightens his grasp on Donghyuck’s wrists. “Hyuckie…”

“I’ll make sure you’re nice and clean, yeah?” he croons, that melodic voice low against his skin. “Not a drop of out of place.”

And Renjun doesn’t care anymore, about the way that anyone could come looking for them, knock at the door just a few steps from where they are. He threads his fingers through Donghyuck’s soft hair and tugs. “Fuck me with your tongue and I’ll come on that tongue too.”

The smile on Donghyuck’s face is devilish. “I’ll take you up on that.”

With a quick motion, he switches positions with Renjun, pressing him up against the cold granite of the counter. Renjun braces his hands on each edge, pushing his hips out so Donghyuck can take his pants off with ease. The hands reaching around him to unbutton and unzip him are quick and practiced, and soon enough, his jeans and underwear are shucked down to almost his ankles. 

Donghyuck gently lifts one of his legs up, just enough to prop up on the counter. Renjun can’t move much, and the granite is cold against his thigh, but that barely matters when warm hands are dipping under his shirt, pressing him further down. His fingers are graceful against his spine, and Renjun almost hisses at him to hurry.

Those hands come to cup his ass, squeezing for a long moment as Donghyuck made a hot trail down his back with his mouth. The next moment, though, a long, wet stripe is licked against his hole, and Renjun is sure his knuckles have already turned white.

“You’re so impatient,” Donghyuck chastises, making a slower lick in the same direction. Renjun isn’t sure he’s completely imagining how his tongue gently prodded at his entrance. “Can’t even wait until dinner is over.”

“Oh please,” Renjun snaps back at him, but it’s not very effective when his hole is being circled by a persistent tongue. “As if you wouldn’t take me on the offer. You’re always–” He breaks off into a gasp when Donghyuck alternates between a slow stripe up and down and a circular motion. “–always ready to do this. I know you.”

Humming against him, Donghyuck spreads him further, lapping up at him leisurely. “Remind me to deny you the next time you send me something ridiculous over dinner.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Renjun doesn’t have to see it to know that Donghyuck is grinning now. There’s no answer, and that hot tongue is prodding at him, all the while Donghyuck is gripping him steadily. Taking in a deep inhale and exhaling slowly, Renjun wills himself to relax. He pushes toward the hungry mouth, letting it work him open.

And it’s a lot, between how sloppy and slicked up he’s getting from Donghyuck’s mouth to the cold and unforgiving stone against his skin. He almost hisses when his cock brushes against it, but he’s pulled down on a tongue that is opening him up in the most delicious of ways. 

It feels like forever and too quick all at once. Renjun doesn’t even remember reaching back to grip Donghyuck’s hair and press him closer, but he’s not letting go. The counter is too slippery, and he needs to ground himself before he starts making all manner of noises in this comfort room.

Donghyuck pulls back for a quick moment, and before Renjun can whine, he presses a finger in, deliberately slow. Renjun’s knees almost buckle but Donghyuck holds him up, fucking the finger in like he wants to draw this out.

“You’re too quiet,” he says, a little breathlessly. “I like it when you make pretty noises.”

Renjun doesn’t know how he manages it, but he fires back a “Make me do it then.”

Which really, he should know better not to say something like that, not when Donghyuck is riled up with adrenaline and sex and is not likely to take mercy on him. He catches a glance on the smile on his face before he goes back down, slipping his tongue in with his finger.

And god, Donghyuck is way too good at this. It’s wet and desperate and the finger in him makes him ache for more. But Donghyuck never rushes, even with the very real time pressure. He’d do a lot of things just to see them beg. He’s a little evil that way, but hell if Renjun doesn’t admit to himself that he loves it.

With him practically splayed out on the counter while Donghyuck takes his sweet, sweet time exploring him, he’s aware of all the impatient little noises he lets out, wanting more but barely having the words to ask for it. Donghyuck obviously delights in this, making it tormenting for him while he enjoys wringing these sounds out of him.

It doesn’t take much before Donghyuck works another finger in, and Renjun nearly slams his hand against the mirror. The fingers fuck him hard, the sound of it echoing against the beige tiles. With his other hand, Donghyuck presses him down further, and he whimpers when his cock is pressed between his shirt and the counter.

“Junnie,” he tries to coo, but he seems to far gone himself. “God Junnie, you look so good.”

Drawing breath into his lungs, Renjun looks at him, fire in his eyes. “I’ll look even better if you make me come.”

If it was even possible, Donghyuck’s eyes become even darker. “Come in my mouth. I’ll clean you up, promise.”

Renjun pushes himself upwards, and he glares at him now. “Fuck–Just hurry!”

He’s flipped over, his hips hiked up onto the counter. Renjun braces himself as Donghyuck strokes him with slick fingers. His hands almost slip as Donghyuck readily spits onto his cock, using it to make the glide easier. Donghyuck looks up at him through his dark lashes, lowering himself between his legs, red mouth already parting.

All it takes is Renjun’s hand wandering into Donghyuck’s hair to make him lean forward and take him whole. Renjun bucks into the silky warmth of his mouth, eyes squeezing shut when he feels himself hit the back of Donghyuck’s throat. Fingers dig into his hip, one hand drawing a thigh up.

He barely realizes what he’s doing, too lost in the way that a skilled tongue is making the same languid strokes up his cock. Renjun gasps when fingers enter him again, and he would have jumped right off the counter if he wasn’t held so firmly down. It’s hard to breathe, especially when he brushes off Donghyuck’s hair from his forehead and looks straight into those eyes, the little glint in them as he bobs his head down.

The fingers inside him curl, and he arches off the counter, barely kept in place with the hand on him. Renjun’s pretty sure he hit the mirror with his head and made a loud noise, but there’s nothing left in him to care anymore. Donghyuck doesn’t let go of him, swallowing everything he’s giving to him obediently and not even protesting the grip of Renjun’s hand in his hair. He holds Renjun as still as he can through the tremors of his climax, keeps him grounded all the way. 

Renjun thinks he may have blacked out for a solid moment, because he comes to with the sight of Donghyuck dutifully cleaning him up with his tongue, making quick work of whatever’s left on him. Weakly, he reaches out and runs his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair, watching as his friend looks about as content as a cat when he does so.

When they’re both cleaned up and mostly decent, Renjun holds himself up by gripping the edge of the sink. The numbers on his watch are a little blurry to him, but he can still read them.

“We took 17 minutes,” he breathes out. Donghyuck is beside him, washing his hands again.

“Okay, just a little over schedule.” He looks all flushed and happy, and like he hasn’t just eaten out Renjun’s ass and sucked on him while fingering him half to death. “We can make it.”

Groaning, Renjun says, “I think you’re gonna have to carry me out.”

Donghyuck looks at him like he’s personally hurt. “I thought I was the one with the ailment. _You_ should carry _me_ out.”

Renjun punches him on the arm.

They get to the table with no tripping, so that’s a success. Everybody is too busy with the cake to even actually mind them, but Jaemin notes them. Of course he does.

“Went and got a meal back there?” he asks Renjun, an eyebrow cocking up. Count on Jaemin to never let them off the hook.

“Oh I wasn’t the one that got a meal.”

Jaemin makes a disgusted face. “Don’t do it on my birthday next year.”

Chuckling, Renjun says, “No promises.”

The next one is Jeno.

It isn’t that hard to fluster the guy, honestly. Which is why Renjun likes doing it. He reacts very well, _and_ it’s adorable.

They’re at a shoot for a video that will be released for an ad campaign. Dream has secured a campaign with a clothing brand, and they’ll be modelling their new sportswear line. It’s pretty early in the morning when they came here, and most everyone was fighting drowsiness in their makeup chairs.

Renjun is in a whole tracksuit set in a nice obsidian color, bright orange stripes running down the sides. Under his hoodie is a cute shirt with pale blue clouds on it, and he’d actually wear this one even beyond any exercise routine he’d do.

Already in front of the camera are Chenle and Jisung, modelling cute matching sets of tennis outfits, with Chenle in one with the colors of the sea and Jisung in sunset colors. They’re swinging the rackets like they know how to, and it’s amusing to watch.

It’s going to be a bit before Renjun has his part of the shoot, so he thinks of his strategy. The last time did not quite end the way he had originally thought it would (he honest to god thought Donghyuck would just send him a look across the table), so he has to be ready for however Jeno might react today.

With Jeno, there’s a chance that he’ll just stare at the text and not even say a word, fighting down a blush, or Renjun might very well be pulled into a closet in this studio he didn’t even know existed. Or, you know, he might just go up to Renjun and ask what that’s about, which is, really, the worst case scenario because he’d really rather not explain to him what exactly he wants to achieve with this thing. Entertainment or, well, if he was honest, _entertainment_.

So Renjun is going to prepare himself for all three outcomes, or possibly more. It should scare him, really, but hey, he’s already in it. No backing down now.

Also, frankly, he’s not much of a dirty texter. He just doesn’t have the talent for it. If he wants something, he’d much rather say it than skirt around it. Flirting was nice, undoubtedly, but recently, it’s just been more convenient to just say it outright. After all, he’s been flirting for years, he doesn’t have to do that anymore.

It’s a miracle his texts to Donghyuck ended in _that_. Renjun hadn’t even fully considered the possibility that he’d be bent over a sink and eaten out like he’s the last meal on earth. Well, if that’s what happened the last time, he hopes his success rate doesn’t waver now. 

When it’s his turn, he stands in the middle of the set, letting the makeup artist retouch the dewy, after-workout glow to him. Jeno is sitting in one of the makeup chairs, visible from where Renjun is standing. He’s just looking around in that quiet way he does, observing and noting things here and there. His eyes are wide, curious, and Renjun wants to kiss him.

Renjun sends the text. The director of the shoot is still giving instructions to his crew, so Renjun still has the time to see a reaction, maybe send another text. 

He knows Jeno has gotten the text when his eyebrows raise, taking the phone out of his pocket. It’s a little hard to see his entire expression, but Renjun can see him furrow his eyebrows, bringing the phone closer to his face to make sure he’s reading it right.

Tearing his gaze away at the signal of the director, Renjun puts thoughts of what he’s just done out of his mind. He focuses on the shoot, listening to the director’s instructions and moving across the set. He makes sure his lines are strong but beautiful, and he makes it seem like he absolutely enjoys this.

After some shots of him unzipping his hoodie to reveal the shirt and doing a few mock exercises in the clothes, he’s given a quick break. They’re going to shoot the speaking part next, and they need him to be composed and the picture of an active person, which he really isn’t. An assistant gets him water and someone else dabs at his face with tissues, and he uses the time to glance up at Jeno.

Jeno hasn’t moved from his spot, and his eyes are looking at nothing in particular, hands fiddling with his phone. Renjun wants to meet his gaze, ask a silent question, but he needs to get his attention first.

Not even needing to fully look at his screen, he sends another text.

This time, when Jeno receives it, he seems to stare at Renjun’s contact name on his screen first, then look up at Renjun. His mouth is slightly agape, and he’s confused and trying to understand what Renjun’s doing. Renjun only cocks up an eyebrow, letting him see a small hint of a smile and a nod. He hopes that it gets the message across somehow, even if they’re on two opposite ends of the room.

After his speaking portion is shot, he’s gently guided off of the set to make way for the next one in line, which just so happens to be Jeno.

As they pass each other, Jeno’s hand comes to squeeze his which is stuffed into one of the jacket pockets. Renjun registers the cold, hard object in his pocket now, and he keeps walking as Jeno comes onto the set.

He only takes the object out once he’s some distance away, without their videographers filming for a behind the scenes and their managers and Jaemin’s ever-knowing looks. It’s a slim keycard, the one they use for all the rooms at this studio, including their many dressing rooms. Thankfully, it has a label which indicates which room it unlocks, and Renjun locates it, quietly slipping inside.

The room is their original dressing room, with the clothes they came in hung neatly on hangers plus several sets of the sportswear for them to change into if needed. Most of their other stuff is with their managers, so the room is empty aside from the outfits and boxes of props for the shoot.

Renjun sits down on the sofa, taking his phone out to look through his messages. Jeno didn’t reply, but he figures that this is enough of a response. Unless this was some elaborate way to pull him aside and ask him what’s going on, Jeno was seemingly going with option #2.

He feels his nerves start to prickle at him. Jeno wasn’t one for semi-public shenanigans like this as far as he knew, but the thought that he just might make this an exception makes him shift in his seat. It fills him with excitement, and he pushes it down in the event that this isn’t what he thinks it is.

A short text informs him that Jeno is done with his part of the shoot, and he’s coming to the dressing room. Renjun pretends that he doesn’t spring up and pace around, waiting for that telltale knock on the door.

When it comes, his lungs felt like they’ve been wrung of all air. He steps up to the door and opens it, half expecting to be tackled to the sofa. But no, Jeno’s not like that. He slips in, quietly, and closes the door behind him. The lock clicks in place.

“So,” he starts, not even looking at Renjun. “You really…”

“Yeah.” Renjun tries to gauge how he feels about the whole thing. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

Jeno tilts his face up, meeting his gaze. “I want to! It’s just...I never expected a text like that in the middle of a shoot.”

Renjun takes a step closer. “Would you...expect it some other time?”

“Maybe,” Jeno tries, raising his chin slightly. “But really, I don’t mind. It’s just, we’re on a shoot, plus these clothes aren’t exactly cheap so it’ll be a nightmare to clean if we get anything on them–”

Cupping his face gently, Renjun says, “We can wait til later, once we’re back in the dorms. That’s still an option.”

Those warm brown eyes stare at him. “I know.” He takes a breath, and there’s a shift in his expression, similar to how different he is when he’s performing versus when he’s not. It’s usually more intense, but Renjun can see the beginnings of it there. “You were the one that said I would look better with all of this off. I assumed you meant that the sooner it’s off, the better.”

It’s hard to stop himself from smiling. “I did mean that.”

Jeno reaches out to unzip Renjun’s hoodie, following the motion with his eyes. “We should really try to not make a mess though.”

Humming, Renjun lets his fingers dance across Jeno’s strong shoulders. “Do you have anything in mind?” he asks, tilting his head.

Looking straight into his eyes and fighting the waver in his voice, Jeno answers, “You can fuck my thighs.”

That makes Renjun perk up instantly. They’ve done that before, all needy rutting and the desperation that comes with not being quite filled. Often, he’d be pinned down to Jeno’s mattress with all these absurd whines coming out of him, or he’d press Jeno against the practice room windows and make him watch while he makes him come all over the glass. They never did it in a place like this, when anyone could have an access card and they were most definitely not going to be let off easy when they get something on the clothes or the mirrors here. God, the very thought is making him warm up pretty fast.

“Yeah?” he challenges, pulling Jeno in closer. “Do you wanna see yourself get fucked with almost all your clothes on? Want to see how you come all over my fingers and that mirror we _really_ shouldn’t get dirty?”

Jeno makes a sound close to a growl, closing the distance between them. He mouths at Renjun’s temple, hands gripping at his hips. “I know you can do more than that, Renjun.”

Renjun’s smile grows. “Oh, Lee Jeno, do you want me to make you cry? Want me to make you beg for it?”

Humming against his skin, Jeno uses his hands to grind Renjun against his growing erection. “Make me wish you could actually fuck me right here in this dressing room. I know you can.”

And it’s this Jeno that always surprises Renjun, the hunger, the sheer shamelessness when he says what he actually wants. Renjun still hasn’t learned how to tell exactly what he wants, but every bit of info throws him into a loop. Jeno is gentle, but he never quite likes it that way. Jeno has the patience of a saint, and the mouth and hands of a sinner.

When Renjun tilts his head up to kiss him, he tastes that hunger, masked under the inherent sweetness of Jeno’s tongue. Jeno kisses like he wants to inhale Renjun, get his heat pumping in his veins and meld together with him. His lips are soft, always has been, yet he kisses enough to bruise. An arm circles around Renjun’s waist, holding him in place as he dips his tongue into his mouth and claims every inch of space as his. 

And really, if Renjun didn’t have a shred of self-control left, he’d probably get rid of Jeno’s clothes as fast as he can with no care anymore, wanting to see all of him and know that it’s his, even for just the time being. His hands slip under the dry-fit shirt that Jeno has been given, feeling the silky material on his knuckles as he keeps himself from raking his fingertips up and down the toned flesh underneath it. He knows this path well, the taut muscles that he’s traced over and over in the past, he knows how strong Jeno can be, and how he can buckle with the right touch.

Leading him to the couch, Renjun makes him sit down. They break apart for a moment, and Jeno’s hands already reach for him. He lets himself be pulled onto his lap, holding Jeno’s face in his hands and letting their mouths meet again. It’s sloppier, more needy this time, and Renjun presses his crotch against Jeno’s abs.

“You want that, huh?” he says when they part for air. “You want me to fuck you like this?” Renjun slides himself up and down, delighting in the way Jeno’s breath hitches at the motion.

“Please,” Jeno gets out, his voice catching in his throat. 

Leaning in, Renjun nips at the shell of his ear. “Turn around for me.”

He stands back to give him space to move, and Jeno complies easily. Turning around and bracing his hands on the back of the sofa, Jeno relaxes himself. Renjun watches as he takes a deep breath, readying himself for what comes next. 

Hands on Jeno’s waist, Renjun presses close to trail kisses from his temple downward, lingering where his pulse is and feeling it against his lips. He lifts the shirt gently, loving the feel of the smooth skin under his touch. Jeno hums, pushing himself closer.

“Don’t worry,” Renjun coos, already between Jeno’s shoulder blades. “We’ll be done in time for the group shots.”

One of Jeno’s hands join his to urge him to go upwards. “I’m not worried about the time.”

Renjun smiles against his spine. “Is this really our Jeno I’m with?”

Jeno huffs, canting his hips backwards. “Hurry then, if you’re worried.”

Giving him one last smile even though he doesn’t see it, Renjun hooks his fingers into the waistband of the shorts and pulls them down. Jeno sucks in a breath at how exposed to the air he is now, and his nails dig into the fabric of the sofa.

“You’re beautiful,” Renjun murmurs, tracing a finger down from Jeno’s spine to between his asscheeks. “You know that, don’t you? You’re beautiful, always.”

A sound like a whine comes out of Jeno’s throat. He doesn’t say anything, just arches towards Renjun’s touch, and oh, he knows exactly what Renjun likes to see.

He presses his clothed cock in the cleft of Jeno’s ass, grinding slowly. When Jeno opens his mouth in a soft moan, he slips two fingers inside, letting him lick and suck at them. Jeno likes that too, stuffing his mouth full so that he can barely make any sound, no matter how much he wants to. 

When Renjun thinks he’s done enough, he pulls the digits out, pausing as Jeno grabs his wrist. He spits into Renjun’s palm, now seeming like he’s thrown the “no mess” rule out the window. Once he lets go, Renjun uses that hand to slick up the insides of his thighs, his clean hand nudging his own pants down.

The spit-slick hand wraps around his own cock next, and he strokes himself while watching Jeno press his legs together. The damn drifit shirt is draping over part of his ass, so Renjun pushes it up impatiently.

“Want to see you,” he says, and he registers how cloudy his voice sounds. 

Jeno, ever skilled in picking up on what’s unsaid, shucks the shirt off, throwing it to the side. He sighs when Renjun runs his other hand up and down his spine, fingers dancing over all the strong muscles. That hand trails to his hip, gripping him in place while Renjun gets himself nice and hard for him.

Before he slots himself in between Jeno’s thighs, he kisses a cheek, dragging his lips over it before biting down. Jeno growls, but it’s nearly drowned out by the sound of his nails tightening on the fabric of the sofa. Chuckling, Renjun soothes over the bite with a few kitten licks before moving up and biting down again. He’s sure the hand on Jeno’s hip is going to start leaving bruises soon, as he’s holding him still while he marks him.

It’s fun to leave all these markings on Jeno’s perfect body, to be traced over in the morning or to see him fluster when asked about them. These though, even hidden from almost everyone’s view, will still be a nice little reminder to Jeno.

Jeno grabs his wrist, squeezing slightly. “Renjun,” he says, and it almost sounds like a warning.

Renjun laughs, straightening up. He positions Jeno, pulling him closer. For a long, torturous moment, he slides his against Jeno’s ass, grinning at the whine it pulls out of him. Finally, he lines himself up, slipping between the muscular thighs and pressing himself close.

It’s tight and warm, and the slide isn’t easy, but he grinds himself into it. Jeno takes in a deep breath, pushing his thighs even closer to encase Renjun. It’s easy to imagine him closing his eyes so he can focus on the feeling of the cock pushing in between his legs, the breath he draws in so that he can keep himself from moaning right away.

Slowly, Renjun thrusts, rolling his hips with every slide. It takes a lot not to hiss at how good it feels, with Jeno trying his best to keep upright with his thighs tight together, and the way he gently rocks against Renjun. The sofa creaks under their weight, mixing with their little gasps and bitten-off whines.

He maneuvers Jeno into a different position, face down on the sofa with his ass up. Renjun slides back in revelling in how he can feel himself rub against Jeno’s cock. Jeno nearly cries at the contact, grasping at the armrest and pushing himself towards him for more. 

Renjun squeezes his thighs for a tighter fit, biting his own tongue when he thrusts in. There was still a softness to Jeno’s thighs, and the plush feeling around him was something he’s always loved.

“Jeno,” he calls out. His hands soothe up and down his hips. “Jeno, baby, look at how I fuck you.”

He complies, glancing down at where the head of Renjun’s cock peeks out of his thighs. Renjun can feel him intake breath sharply, so he continues thrusting, quicker now to show him. 

“Please,” Jeno begs, voice shaky. 

“Please what?” Renjun teases, but he knows that he’s not doing all that great either in terms of how stable he sounds. “You know you should just tell me what you want, so I can give it.”

He thinks he sees Jeno pout, his eyes still on the cock sliding between his legs. “Want you inside me.”

“Oh, Jeno,” he says. With a hand, he pushes his back down, hoisting his hips closer to him and thrusting harder. “You know I can’t right now, not when I can’t properly prep you.”

Jeno whines, hands gripping the armrest so hard that Renjun thinks he might be able to break it. Leaning over him, Renjun stuffs his fingers back into his mouth, muffling his noises.

“But you’d want that, don’t you?” he asks, right next to his ear. “Want me to fuck you on this couch while all that staff and crew pass by that door. Want them to hear you being worked open.”

Nodding, Jeno lets out a sound close to a sob. He’s squirming, wanting some sort of satisfaction from rubbing himself against the sofa.

“Look at you, so desperate.” Renjun spits on his cock again, sliding back in with much more ease. “I though you said no mess, hmmm? I don’t think we’ll be able to stick to that when you’re going to start leaking all over this couch.”

He isn’t even really listening anymore, his hand wandering down to touch himself. Renjun catches his wrist, holds it firmly away.

“Ah, you’re really needy today,” he tuts. The hand he brings to Jeno’s back, holding it there securely while he fucks him. “How long have you been thinking of this, huh? Were you riled up so easily over two texts?”

Jeno moans around his fingers. Renjun presses down on his tongue. “Did you watch me during my shoot, thinking the entire time that you want me to fuck you? Did you have to think of all sorts of things to flush away those thoughts?”

Weakly, Jeno nods. He seems to really want to touch himself, but he doesn’t make a move to do so. _Good boy_.

“Jeno, tell me.” Renjun grips his hip tighter, fucks him even harder. The couch is rocking with their motions, and he knows damn well they’re already making a mess with all the spit and pre-cum. “Tell me, how will you explain this to everyone? How will Lee Jeno explain that he’s gonna come all over a couch because he was thighfucked in the middle of a shoot?”

There’s crying now, definitely, as Jeno nearly thrashes on the couch. He almost opens his thighs, but Renjun cages his legs in with his knees to keep them together.

“And look at you, rubbing against the couch now. You need to be touched, huh? Can’t even handle not having hands all over you?”

He takes his fingers out, drinking in the gasp Jeno makes with a kiss. He grinds his hips into him, delighting in the cry that comes out of Jeno’s throat. Pulling Jeno up, he sinks his teeth into his shoulder, pushing up into him.

“Do you see that mirror over there?” It’s a few feet away, but he knows Jeno can still at least see himself in it. “Can you see how you look? So flushed, so needy for my cock?”

Without the fingers in his mouth, there’s nothing to stop Jeno from moaning helplessly. He looks straight ahead, and his flush spreads to his chest at the sight. He stops squirming, just tensing up, so Renjun lines his shoulders with kisses.

Once he relaxes, Renjun wraps his slick fingers around his cock, which makes him buck into his hand. “Mmm. You want to see yourself come, Jeno? You deserve it, you’ve been so good.”

Whimpering, Jeno nods, and he almost bows his head so he doesn’t have to look at the mirror. He holds his head up, blinking owlishly at his reflection. His hips grind down on Renjun, eager for him to hurry, and who is Renjun to deny him?

Trailing his free hand upward, Renjun brushes his fingers against a nipple, smiling to himself as Jeno keens. He steadies him, uses the hand to push him closer. Renjun’s cock slots in between the globes of Jeno’s ass, and he hisses against the friction. It’s so good to rut against him like that, with Jeno mewling as the hand around his own cock matches the rhythm of the strokes against his ass.

“You’re so pretty,” Renjun breathes out, hooking his chin over Jeno’s shoulder. “You’re always so pretty, but I love you just like this. You look so desperate, so willing to be fucked. I know you wanted to be good for me, and you were. You’re so, so good, Jeno.”

Jeno’s head ducks under the praise, and Renjun can see him going red in the mirror. He uses his hand to tilt his chin up.

“Oh, baby, you have to see yourself.” He grazes his teeth over the side of Jeno’s neck. “You have to see me make you come and make a mess all over yourself. Don’t you want that?”

Breathing deeply, Jeno seems to choke a little on his tears. He’s hiccuping, squirming in Renjun’s lap as Renjun thrusts up against him and quickens his strokes on his cock.

“You’re gorgeous, and I don’t want you to miss out on anything, okay? Can you be good for me just a bit more?” He sucks on a spot just below Jeno’s ear, listens as Jeno fights down a cry.

“O-okay,” Jeno says weakly. He’s too far gone now, his muscles tensing and his hips fucking upwards.

Renjun kisses his temple, soft and sweet, before he grips Jeno’s hip enough to bruise, rubbing himself against him roughly while he makes quick work of Jeno’s cock. Letting out a wail, Jeno throws his head back, resting it against Renjun’s shoulder as he wrenches out a sob. For a quick moment, Renjun wishes that his underwear were within reach so he could stuff Jeno’s mouth, but it’s too late to think about that now. Instead, he uses his fingers, gritting down on his teeth when Jeno encloses them in his mouth and sucks tenderly.

When he’s close, Renjun tilts his head forward again, makes him look at his reflection. Jeno very nearly buckles at it, but he holds himself firm. A feat in itself, with tears already springing from his eyes and his body starting to tremble.

He comes after a few more quick strokes, his eyes widening before fluttering closed, spasming in Renjun’s arms. Renjun strokes him through his climax, milking him for all it’s worth. It streaks over Jeno’s chest and stomach, all over Renjun’s fingers, some drops even landing on the fabric of the sofa. Jeno is sobbing in relief, his mouth falling open although he can’t get much out with Renjun’s fingers still in it.

And he really is beautiful, his skin flushed and his toned body twisting and arching as he comes. No artist in the world could ever capture him, Renjun knows. Not when he’s like this, so gone under Renjun’s touch. 

Once he’s done, Renjun cradles him for a long moment, peppering kisses along his shoulders, temples, and neck. Then, he maneuvers him to a lying position on the sofa, face up. Jeno weakly reaches out for him, not wanting him to get too far away. He chuckles, gently straddling Jeno’s hips.

He’s still painfully hard and leaking, and Jeno notices. He seems to want to say something, but Renjun beats him to it.

“You’re tired, Jeno. It’s okay.”

Jeno looks up at him with glassy eyes, swollen mouth opening and closing like a fish. Finally, he seems to find his voice.

“Fuck my mouth, Renjun,” he says, hands coming to wrap around Renjun’s cock. “So we won’t make more of a mess.”

His words make him twitch in interest, and it takes him almost no time to scoot up. Nearly sitting on Jeno’s chest, he rubs the tip of his cock over the tear-swollen lips, and Jeno opens readily. Renjun thinks he might just come from the sight alone.

He slips into the silky mouth, gripping the back of the sofa with a hand to keep himself somewhat steady. Jeno’s eyes are open, but not for very long, as he flutters them closed when Renjun starts thrusting. His foundation has tear streaks and his lips are red and bitten around Renjun’s cock, and he looks so perfect that it makes Renjun’s hips stutter.

Really, it doesn’t even take much, not when he looks so wrecked under Renjun. Jeno’s hands rest on Renjun’s thighs, silently urging him on. It’s so easy to fuck him like this, so pliant and ready to take whatever Renjun gives him. 

When Renjun finally comes down his throat, his hand grips the back of the sofa so hard he thinks he might have torn the seam of the cover a little bit. He bucks into the warmth of Jeno’s mouth, emptying himself there.

Cleaning up would be a little more difficult this time around, he already knows. He clambers off of Jeno, grabbing the tissues box he saw when he went into the room. They wipe away as much of the traces as they could, giggling all the way. Well, they definitely threw all their rules out the window.

They get back to the set on time, and it’s Donghyuck that raises his brows. He has a knowing smile, because he knows what transpired. Donghyuck has this ability to look like a pleased cat when he’s smug, and Renjun weakly bats at him.

“I see you’ve worked out,” he chirps, arms crossed over his chest. His grin is far too wide. “Junnie is such a dedicated model.”

If Renjun wasn’t so winded, he might have put Donghyuck in a headlock.

The last one he tries it on is Jaemin.

By now, Jaemin has side-eyed him after both his challenge-turned-romps, well aware that Renjun has been quite busy. He’s raised his brows, made comments, but never really questioned it. That’s how Jaemin is. He’ll show you he’s aware of it, but won’t ask unless absolutely necessary.

Truthfully, though, Renjun wonders if Jaemin ever thought about when he’ll be next. Surely, he wouldn’t think much of it when it was just Donghyuck, but now that it’s happened with Jeno too, it wouldn’t take a lot to connect that he just might be next. But Jaemin rarely assumes, even when it’s right there, so Renjun doesn’t know if he expects it too by now.

And because he doesn’t assume, he’d much rather wait for someone to make the first move, whatever it may be. He knows that there’s definitely something going on, though he has no idea what it is exactly. Jaemin’s not going to bring it up unless it’s brought up.

Renjun at least thinks he can predict what happens with him. Jaemin is straight-forward, he won’t hesitate to say if he wants it. He likes things to be simpler, and that’s exactly what Renjun likes with him.

It’s Sunday movie night. Renjun has Chenle’s legs draped all over his lap and Jisung wrestling Jeno over popcorn by his feet. Donghyuck is browsing through all the movies they haven’t watched yet, deciding for everyone because no way any of them are going to settle on one movie for hours. In the kitchen, Jaemin is preparing ramen for all of them, the sleeves of his sweater rolled up as he works.

Watching Jaemin as he moves is nice, actually. He knows his way around the kitchen, his motions practiced as he prepares the food. There’s a grace to him, a certainty, and his presence alone feels so solid. He’s stable and comforting, in the midst of an ever-changing world.

While Chenle is trying to tell Donghyuck that they have already watched _Set It Up_ three times, Renjun pulls out his phone. Jaemin’s back is still to him, and he knows full well his phone is just there on the counter too.

He sends the text, trying to look like it’s nothing. Nobody was going to notice anyways.

The ping is soft when it comes. Renjun notices Jaemin pause momentarily, looking at his phone. He can’t see Jaemin’s expression, but he does see his shoulders tense in the slightest. His hand swipes open his phone to look at the message.

After a bit, maybe because he was rereading it, Jaemin straightens up and seems to stare right at their kitchen cupboards. He doesn’t reply, so Renjun sends another one.

When it arrives, Jaemin only looks at his phone like he can’t quite believe that it’s there. Slowly, he picks it up, reading the message. In the next moment, he very nearly throws it to the counter like he’s been burned, and it clatters on the granite. 

Jisung looks up, asking Jaemin if he's okay. Jaemin nods, waving it off and saying he’s fine. He goes back to the cooking, and Renjun waits.

The noodles are done, distributed amongst five bowls. Jaemin takes all of them to the living room, sets them down solemnly on the coffee table. He says he’s just going to go to his room to lie down for a bit. Jisung nudges him gently with a socked foot, but says nothing more. Jeno is watching him closely, and Jaemin must notice, because he assures that he’s fine. Even gives them his best smile. And everyone understands, of course they do. Things have been hectic, every one of them needs rest.

Five minutes after Renjun hears Jaemin’s door click closed, he receives a text. Opening it, he tilts his screen away from Chenle, lest he sneak a peek at it.

 **[nana]** **  
****come whenever u want** **  
** **i’m just here~**

He locks his phone, sucking in a breath as inconspicuously as he can. Renjun keeps his eyes on the movie, tracing the pattern on Chenle’s pajamas with his fingers idly. At this point, he knows that he’s more than obvious to most, if not all of the others. Still, he wants to at least not be that thick-faced to just stand up and leave.

They’ve put a Marvel movie on, one of those that Renjun has never really followed in the past. He had even saved them for later, but with how they aren’t watching in sequence anyways, he hasn’t felt like watching the other ones.

About half an hour in, he groans to Chenle, “I’m sleepy.” The younger boy scrunches his face at him, but pats his cheek and takes his legs off of him so he can leave. This wasn’t anything new to them either. Renjun normally sleeps earlier than most of them, anyways.

Shit, he forgot his door is visible from where they’re all huddled in the living room. Casting a glance towards them, he sees that they are too engrossed in the movie, almost all of them with their mouths open. It’s a cute sight. Renjun snaps a quick photo.

Carefully, he opens the door to Jaemin’s room, wincing a little when it creaks. Nobody seems alarmed by it though, so he continues to slip inside, closing the door behind him gently.

Already on his bed, Jaemin looks up. He’s sitting with his legs stretched out, one of his cameras in his hands. Before Renjun came in, he seemed to be looking through the photos.

“Sorry I took that long,” Renjun says, gingerly climbing into the tiny bed. He watches as Jaemin sets the camera down on his bedside table carefully.

Opening his arms, Jaemin tells him, “Injunnie, come here.”

He goes, crawling the small expanse until he’s settled in the space between Jaemin’s legs. Arms wrap around him, and he lets himself be embraced. Jaemin smells like clean cotton, and he wants to bury himself in that scent.

The possibility now is even higher, since everyone is in close range and is not as occupied as they had been the past two times he’s done this. He’s tried to be a decent human being and roommate by making sure he’s not heard whenever he does _things_ , because that’s how it should be. He didn’t want to disturb anyone else.

Tilting his chin up, Jaemin looks directly into Renjun’s eyes. “That’s what you were doing,” he whispers. “With Hyuckie and Jeno.”

Renjun nods, seeing no need to lie about it. “I just wanted to see how the three of you would react. Just a fun little thing, you know?”

When Jaemin chuckles, he feels it against his ribcage. “You sure had your fun.”

His arms loops around Jaemin’s neck, one of his hands playing with the longer hair at his nape. “Sure did.” He blinks down at the warm chocolate eyes, never breaking the gaze.

“You seem to always have perfect timing,” Jaemin remarks. His hands now go up and down Renjun’s clothed thighs. “The restaurant. The photoshoot. Do you like the thrill of getting caught? Do you like it when anyone could walk in on you anytime while you do it?”

This time, Renjun’s the one who laughs. He shakes his head at him, a smile on his lips. “Mmm. What if I said I did?”

Something in Jaemin’s gaze darkens, but Renjun isn’t even sure he actually saw it. His eyebrows raise, and his hands reach Renjun’s hips.

“Do you?” Jaemin challenges, his voice dangerously low. 

Renjun feels his breath involuntarily hitch, and that only fuels Jaemin more. The curl of his lips borders on teasing, but is still casual enough to make it look like he’s not fully affected. 

“You do,” he croons, leaning in closer. His thumbs slip under the oversized shirt Renjun is wearing, rubbing just so at the skin above the waistband of his pajamas. “What if you did get caught, hmmm?” Jaemin bats his long lashes at him. “Would you keep going? Would you let them see just how much you like being watched?”

His words make him break out in goosebumps, but he fights to stay still. Jaemin likes this little game, and he’s not going to give in too easily.

Jaemin tilts his head to the side like he’s examining Renjun, taking all of him in, every little change, every shift towards what he wants to see. 

“How about now?” His voice is still quiet, but Renjun hears it loud and clear, feeling it almost reverberate through his skin. “Are you thinking about getting caught?”

Now, though, with Jaemin’s touch searing into him while he still feels so far away, he considers throwing out that principle. Just for now. He’d allow himself not to care as much, just for now.

Any one of the members outside could walk in on them. Hell, their own manager can walk in on them, should he think of paying them a surprise visit. A lot of things could happen.

Renjun can’t bring himself to really think about it. The thumbs on his stomach are making little circles, pressing firmer and firmer with each pass. Jaemin is close enough to kiss, his mouth already slightly open and his tongue darting out unconsciously.

He’s really not going to think about it for now.

Dipping his head, he slots his mouth over Jaemin’s, barely a kiss and more like he’s just tasting him. Jaemin tastes of that peach-flavored lip balm he’s always used, and Renjun swipes his tongue over the sweetness. It doesn’t deepen into anything more for now. Renjun can feel his heart start to strain against his ribcage, and he wonders if Jaemin can feel it.

The hands on him travel upward, slow as it traces a trail of fire on Renjun’s back. It’s like Jaemin’s memorizing him and all his lines while also holding himself back. His restraint is something Renjun has always admired, but this. God, it might drive him mad.

Jaemin presses him closer, and Renjun’s legs instinctually wrap around him. Their soft slide of lips turns into an actual kiss, Renjun’s arms tightening ever so slightly to get him closer. He feels Jaemin chuckle into his mouth, before his tongue comes out to taste Renjun.

It’s like this with Jaemin a lot. Slow, tender, sweet enough to break. There was no real rush to things, as his careful hands roamed over every inch, as his mouth made Renjun’s mind go blank for long moments of time. It was intimate and eternally gentle, even in the moments they were the most gone.

Renjun makes a tiny impatient noise in his throat, and Jaemin understands. They break off for a second to slip Renjun’s shirt off. Tugging at the hem of Jaemin’s sweater, Renjun wordlessly asks him to get it off too, somewhere between their now less careful kisses.

The soft mint sweater ends up on the floor seconds later, and he can finally explore Jaemin’s skin freely. He’s so warm to the touch, almost feverish under Renjun’s fingers. Renjun thinks he just might be able to melt Renjun into a puddle if he wanted to.

Capturing his mouth again, Jaemin inhales him, like he’s what his lungs need. He holds Renjun’s waist steadily, keeping him in place. As if Renjun would ever leave. In fact, he closes the space between them, best as he can. Jaemin’s heartbeat is thrumming against him, and his lips and tongue are taking him apart little by little, and Renjun knows he can get drunk off of this feeling alone.

Fingers slide under the waistband of his pants, pressing just so at the end of his spine. Renjun takes it as a signal, and he grinds himself against Jaemin’s crotch. He gets a growl in response, getting lost between their mouths but he feels it reverberate through him all the same.

Breaking off to nibble at his bottom lip, Jaemin seems to want to watch how he reacts when he slips his hand lower, one of his fingers rubbing against Renjun’s hole. His breath hitches, spine arching. The motion makes Renjun buck up, and he feels hardness press against him.

He hums, raking his nails lightly down Jaemin’s arms. “Want to suck you off,” he says, and he’s momentarily surprised at how his voice sounds. Already wrecked, and they haven’t completely started yet.

Jaemin seems to smile, stealing one last kiss before murmuring, “Go ahead, Junnie.”

Once Renjun inches back so he can get Jaemin’s pants off, Jaemin slips them off himself, throwing them to the pile on the floor. He leans back against his headboard, hand already stroking himself while he looks directly at Renjun. It’s hot, how he looks like he challenges Renjun to come there, fully knowing he will, anyways.

Renjun settles between his open legs, replacing his hand with his own. He makes a few experimental tugs, then looking up at Jaemin through his lashes as he slows down his strokes and opens his mouth. 

The sound of Jaemin sucking in a breath rings in his ears when he dips down to make kitten licks around the head. He keeps his eyes open, drinking in the way that Jaemin’s eyes darken even more and the heaving of his chest. 

A hand goes into his hair, gentle but urging him to do more. He complies, sucking luxuriously at the head before making a much messier lick, getting spit all over him. Renjun uses it to slick his hand up, making the slide down so much better for Jaemin. His hips do buck up just a bit, and Renjun bites down a smile at that.

He makes a line up the underside with his tongue, savoring the taste of him. At the tip, he swirls his tongue around, cleaning every drop of pre-cum off of him. He dips down then, taking about half of him in his mouth, and Jaemin lets out a bitten-off whine.

Renjun knows that they have time, and he doesn’t worry about it, even when the hand in his hair is starting to tug. He keeps his pace, making even more of a mess every time he goes down. Using his free hand to keep Jaemin’s hips down, he continues, savoring every slow slide.

When he lets his eyes flutter open again, Jaemin is biting down on his lip, trying not to cry out. The sight of Renjun’s eyes on him makes him bite harder, and the grip on Renjun’s hair tightens. “Junnie…” he croaks out.

Returning to the kitten licks just at the tip, he bats his lashes at him. He watches as Jaemin thickly gulps, his breathing coming out labored. Then, without warning, he takes all of him into his mouth, eyes never leaving his face. Jaemin cries out then, hand pressed over his mouth as he throws his head back.

Renjun pulls off momentarily for a breath, and Jaemin whines at the loss. He’s back in a moment, quickening his pace so Jaemin can finally come. He takes the hand on his hip away, letting Jaemin mindlessly fuck into his mouth for relief.

Sometimes it was nice to be used like that, especially when he’s rewarded with the image of Jaemin writhing restlessly as he tries to chase his release. He was beautiful like that, so lost in his pleasure that Renjun knows every thought in his mind was clouded. He loves that he’s able to bring that out of him, that he gets to witness it right before him.

It comes not long after, with the fingers in his hair tightening and Jaemin’s thighs trembling from the force of it. He takes as much of him into his mouth as he can, holding him there and feeling the hot stream pour down his throat. 

When he’s done and limp against the pillows, Renjun cleans him up, using his tongue to wipe every single drop off of his cock. Jaemin pets him gently, like an apology for holding on too tight earlier and as thanks. With his lips parted and his chest heaving, Jaemin looks like sin itself, and Renjun can’t resist coming up to kiss him, letting him taste himself on his tongue.

Fingers tug on his waistband, and he nearly giggles into Jaemin’s mouth. He’s aching too, only just now realizing it. Renjun pulls away, moving to tug his pants down and off. He hisses when his cock springs free, nearly cries out when Jaemin wraps a hand around it and smears the pre-cum all over his head. 

“Do you want to come too?” Jaemin asks, his voice hoarse. His eyes are wide, searching, and his blinks are slower now. 

“Yes,” Renjun almost cries. He wasn’t going to admit that he’s waited for this nearly the whole day, but he might just collapse if he doesn’t get to come soon.

Jaemin cups his face with his other hand, drawing him in for a gentle, sweet kiss. “Hands and knees, baby,” he murmurs against Renjun’s lips.

Renjun follows, coming up to the head of the bed. He hears rummaging in the drawer of the bedside table as he presses his face into Jaemin’s pillow. Inhaling his scent, he wills himself to calm down.

Hands are back on him in almost no time, calloused but careful. They smooth over his waist, skimming over his waist and thighs. He hums contentedly at the warmth of Jaemin’s touch, letting it ground him in the moment.

A kiss is pressed to the back of one thigh. “Injunnie.” Soft lips graze over his skin. “I need you to relax for me, okay?”

He nods, even though he’s not sure if Jaemin sees. He must, though, because there’s a hand on his hip and a mouth on his spine. Slick fingers rub across his hole, smearing it with lube that Jaemin’s warming up ever so gently.

A finger circles his hole, massaging him. Jaemin murmurs something he barely hears. Renjun takes in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He cants his hips towards Jaemin a bit more, silently saying it’s okay.

The mouth is hot between his shoulder blades. Jaemin soothes him with it, the low, hushed tone of his voice calming while the first finger pushes in him. Renjun wills himself to relax, and he feels the finger push in further.

“...doing so good,” he hears. He stops himself from pushing back against the finger, letting it ease into him. “So good, Junnie.”

For a while, Jaemin only fucks that finger into him, making sure he’s ready for a second one. Renjun muffles his little whimpers into the pillow, the scent of Jaemin’s soap washing over him. Jaemin is gentle as always, but he’s burning from the inside out, and he wants _more_.

When the second finger is eased in, Renjun bites on his lower lip hard, trying not to make too much of a noise. He can hear the movie from here, but he can’t take too many chances. The finger stretches him out nicely, and he finds himself spreading his legs a little bit more because of it.

All the while, Jaemin is littering his shoulders and back with kisses, his free hand making gentle up and down motions at Renjun’s side. He’s sweet, heartbreakingly so, and Renjun wants to drown in the moment.

By the third finger, he’s leaking onto the sheets, and he feels like his knees might not be able to hold him up for longer. Jaemin seems to sense this, as he eases his hips down onto the bed. Renjun whimpers when his cock comes in contact with the sheets, but he does his best to stop himself from rutting into them. Not yet. He’s been good so far, he knows, and he knows he can hold on for a little longer.

Jaemin fucks him steadily, never rushing. It feels like Renjun’s shoulders are tensing at the weight, so he eases them with his other hand. Anything to make Renjun feel nice and pampered.

“Are you okay?” comes his voice, so soft that Renjun almost misses it. His fingers card through Renjun’s hair. “Can I fuck you now, Junnie?”

And it’s so cute, him asking, that Renjun lets out a huff of laughter. “Yes,” he manages, and he barely recognizes his voice. “You can, Jaem.”

He clutches the pillow closer to his face, willing the tension out of his muscles. He can hear a wet sound, most likely Jaemin slicking himself up, and he breathes out slowly, stays as still as he can.

The hand that rests on his hip is firm, pulling him up just a bit. Jaemin guides his cock in, torturously slow, and if Renjun wasn’t focusing on his breathing, he might have told him to hurry up. Renjun registers that he’s saying soft words of praise, saying that he’s so beautiful and that he feels so good. 

Once Jaemin is in him fully, hips flush to his ass, he allows himself a small cry. He feels full, but it’s not close to feeling like it’s enough. God, he wants Jaemin to be rough and impatient just this once.

There’s a few starting thrusts, careful and shallow, just enough to get a starting rhythm going. Jaemin grinds with each thrust, like he wants to push deeper, and Renjun is thankful that he’s already mostly flat on the bed because he’s sure he would have buckled otherwise.

His whines are muffled in the pillow, but Jaemin still hears them. He trails his clean hand from Renjun’s hair to his nape and then his shoulders, tracing circles into the skin. Jaemin’s hips still have that lazy rhythm to them, drawing this out as much as he can. Renjun knows he’s purposely avoiding his prostate too, and for a brief, cloudy moment, he hates what he’s doing.

Making him leak and cry out, rendering him boneless by taking him apart little by little, all of this Jaemin likes to do. He enjoys this, he really does, and Renjun is so, so tempted to squirm under him and tell him to go harder.

He doesn’t though, just lets Jaemin fuck him into the mattress leisurely, listening to the dark words whispered to him. Jaemin will take care of him, he knows.

For a bit, Jaemin snaps his hips, quickening the pace, and Renjun cries into the pillow. God, it feels so good, being fucked roughly while the head of his cock rubbed against the sheets. He wishes Jaemin would keep it at that pace, maybe manhandle him a bit more, but he slows again, and Renjun chokes back his tears.

“Please,” he begs, and he doesn’t even know if Jaemin hears him. “Jaem, please.”

The hand trailing down his back returns to his hip, gripping enough to bruise. Jaemin makes a few hard thrusts, punching into him roughly until he almost sobs. If only he had faculty over his mouth, he would have said that it was good, that he wanted more, but he can only whimper and cry at it.

Then, Jaemin’s weight is on him, pinning him down to the bed. Hot breath fans out against his ear, and every movement grinds him further down the mattress, his poor neglected cock relieved at the friction. Like this, Jaemin hits his prostate with deadly precision, and stars burst behind his eyes.

It’s so hot, with Jaemin all over him and caging him in while his cock slid home, his tears running down his cheeks, his nipples and weeping cock rubbing against the cool sheets. There’s kisses at his temple, his cheek, all the while the fingers on his hips hold him in a way that hurts so good. 

Adjusting the angle, Jaemin lifts him up just so, drilling into him the next moment. This time, he’s sure somebody would’ve heard the inhuman sound he’s just let out, but he can’t find it in him to care. With every snap of Jaemin’s hips he feels like every single thought is drained out of him, everything narrowing down to the hands on him and the cock in him and Jaemin kissing his tears away.

He comes at some point, muffling everything in the pillow. His thighs shake, and he feels every muscle in his body tense up as he does. Jaemin pushes him down, steadies him as he fucks him through it, groaning into his every thrust. There are words coming from his mouth but they barely seem to make sense, his hips stuttering and his hands almost slipping. Before long, he comes too, pressing Renjun flush against him and spilling right into him.

Renjun feels him slip out, then turn him around so he’s lying on his back. Kissing him everywhere, from his forehead to the tip of his nose to his tear-stained cheeks to his mouth, Jaemin is gentle, as he always is. He holds Renjun for what feels like forever, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him until both their heartbeats have calmed down.

His thighs hurt, he registers, and Jaemin tries to massage them soothingly. Jaemin looks down at him with those warm brown eyes, and Renjun just wants to kiss him forever.

“Well,” Jaemin begins, raising his brows. “We sure made enough noise for them to know.”

Batting at him weakly, Renjun says, “Not that you care.”

Jaemin chuckles then, collapsing onto the bed. “You’re right, Junnie.”

For a few long moments, they just stare at the ceiling, not saying anything. Jaemin laces their fingers together, bringing them up to his mouth to kiss them.

“We should clean up,” Renjun suggests, but he knows that neither of them are getting up anytime soon.

Turning his head to look at him, Jaemin smiles sleepily and says, “Later.”

Renjun should’ve really expected them getting back at him somehow. The thing is, he didn’t.

So, the last thing he expected to get was three consecutive texts after their performance at a music show, each one making his eyebrows raise a little higher.

He even looks at the culprits, not surprised at all that they aren’t even minding him, like they have done nothing wrong. All three are just sitting in their makeup chairs, letting the stylists dab at them with tissues and help them remove their accessories.

Karma, then. That’s what this is.

They go back to the dorm without saying a word to each other, but Jaemin does text him a **_pack an overnight bag._** Renjun can already guess what that means, but he still stares at it pretty much the whole ride home (no, he is _definitely_ not staring at Jaemin’s earlier text. Of course not).

At the dorm, Renjun calmly packs a bag. Pajamas, a change of clothes for the morning, socks, a small bottle of his soap. Outside his door, he hears their manager call on Jisung and Chenle to come with him since they’ll film for Chenji’s This and That. He breathes a sigh of relief at how he won’t have to explain to them why they’re suddenly leaving with bags.

Apparently, the three have planned this a while back. After Renjun is done with his bag, they’re all led to a waiting car, rather similar to their usual van, with one of their drivers at the wheel. It’s a little easier to relax now, but no one is talking still, and Renjun has no idea what exactly is in store for him.

The hotel they check into is simple, not quite the 5-star ones they always book when they’re abroad. This one is 3-star at best, but Renjun doesn’t complain. It’s clean, the bed is huge, and the bathroom isn’t too bad. Plus, it’s inconspicuous. Nobody would even expect them here. That’s good enough.

As soon as Jeno locks the door behind them and double checks, they dump their bags on the floor, near the dresser. It was a problem for later, clearly. The airconditioner hums to life, and the lights turn on simultaneously. Donghyuck moves to turn off a few, leaving the warmer ones on while Jaemin draws the curtains tightly together. 

Renjun is the first one on the bed, having already toed off his shoes and slung his jacket over the chair by the dresser. He’s in the center of it, and it actually feels rather huge now that he’s there.

He almost chokes on his spit when Donghyuck goes straight to undressing in the middle of the room.

“What?” Donghyuck says, aware that three sets of eyes are on him. “That’s what we’re here for. Why waste any more time?”

Jaemin regards him with a look. “We could’ve explained to Renjun first, you know.”

“Ah.” By this time, Donghyuck’s jeans are at his ankles, his underwear also pushed down. He’s just there, naked and looking for all the world that he just hasn’t stripped so casually in front of them. “Okay, I’ll explain.”

He turns to Renjun, and Renjun tries his absolute hardest to maintain eye contact.

“I suppose you know why you’re here.” He smiles, clasps his hand together like this is a meeting where they’re being briefed on their next schedule. “To make it easy and quick for all of us, we’re here to make you feel good.”

Jaemin elbows him out of the way. “What he means to say is that we wanted to see if you’re going to respond to our texts too. Think of it as a way to pay forward what you’ve done, because, well, I’m sure we all had a great time.”

“And it wouldn’t hurt to have an even better time,” Donghyuck interjects, his grin widening. “So this is why this is happening.”

Jeno steps forward from where he was leaning against the dresser. “You can say no anytime. We don’t want to force anything, especially not since this is all our first time...like this. We don’t expect you to agree with everything. It’s okay, we promise.”

Fisting his hands in the pristine white sheets and then letting them relax, Renjun nods. “Okay. Okay. I...I want this.”

And he does, lord he does. It had been a thought he’d entertained a few times, but he never really brought it up. He didn’t know how the other three would react, so he had kept it to himself all that time.

It’s Jaemin that approaches him first, leaning over the foot of the bed so he’s close enough to touch. “We’re alright with pretty much anything, but I want you to remember that this is for you, Renjun. Okay?” He reaches out a hand to squeeze one of Renjun’s hands. “We want you to establish a safeword, so that at any time, you can tell us when to stop.”

Renjun looks right at him, then at the other two in the room, then back to Jaemin. He takes in a deep breath. “Indigo.”

“Indigo,” Jaemin repeats, as if to commit to memory. “Okay. Are you ready?”

He’s not sure if he is, honestly. How can one be prepared to fuck and be fucked by three of his bestest friends and also three of the most attractive men he’s ever known? There might not be a searchable answer for that.

Turning his hand so that his palm faces up, he squeezes Jaemin’s hand, too. “As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

Jaemin slips off the bed with a soft smile, and he’s replaced with Donghyuck. Donghyuck, with his gorgeous lines and his devastating face, coming right up to him.

After his enthusiasm earlier, it surprises Renjun how gentle the hand that comes up to rest on his cheek is. A thumb rubs just under his eye, and Donghyuck murmurs “Junnie” like it’s a prayer.

"Can I kiss you?" comes the gentle question, the hand on him nice and warm. 

Renjun nods, lets his eyes flutter closed. The lips that press against his are soft, but insistent. He lets Donghyuck guide him, tilting his head just so for his tongue to slip into Renjun's mouth, opening him up steadily. The mouth on him is sweet like fruit wine, and he gets lost in it. 

And Donghyuck suddenly feels like he's all over him, hands everywhere and his scent enclosing Renjun. Everything else melts away, and he melts into the sheets, only grounded by the kisses and the touches on his skin. He feels it wander down his waist, grip slightly at his hips, trail over the denim still on his thighs. 

There's a gasp from him as Donghyuck tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth, drawing it out before letting it spring back in place, his tongue laving over the bite. For a moment, Renjun passes his tongue over the sting, but he misses it too. Donghyuck has now decided to nip along his jawline, placing a hand securely at the back of Renjun's neck so that he's not going anywhere. 

He doesn't even get the chance to think about the marks and how that will show up tomorrow when there's another pair of hands on him, rubbing soothingly at his sides. Legs cage him in, hold him there until he can barely squirm. Renjun tries to guess who it is, but his mind is too clouded with the sensation of Donghyuck sucking at a spot right below his ear and the urge to press him even closer. He wants more, wants that mouth elsewhere, but Donghyuck is all too happy to take his time. 

“Tell me, Junnie,” he murmurs, lips dragging over that vein running up his neck. “Is there anything in particular that you want? Let me hear it, baby.”

The other set of hands dips under his shirt, fingertips brushing against his nipples. It makes a small whimper catch in his throat, and he feels Donghyuck smile against him. 

“Sensitive, aren’t you?” Humming, Donghyuck’s hands also go up his shirt, so hot against his skin Renjun imagines he leaves an imprint. “We haven’t even touched you properly yet.”

Renjun sucks in a breath through his teeth. “Do it then. Touch me.”

He opens his eyes to the most damning grin on Donghyuck’s face. His shirt is tugged over his head, but his mind barely registers who did it. All he knows is the touch that returns to him, thumbs rubbing at his nipples while hands move to undo the button on his pants and push the zipper down. 

Donghyuck kisses him again, like he just can’t get enough of his mouth. He’s hungry, and Renjun tries to match it. Kissing Donghyuck was always a treat, all plush lips and eager tongues and the little whines he swallows. 

Whoever’s behind him is distracting too, mouthing over his neck and tweaking at his nipples. He can feel hardness pressed against his ass, and he makes an experimental grind, making him hiss. Renjun’s rewarded with a bite on his shoulder, hot tongue soothing over the mark soon after.

Teasingly, Renjun reaches down to circle Donghyuck’s cock with his hand. He can feel the instinctual buck into his hand, and the gasp into his mouth.

“Want it already?” Donghyuck teases, but there’s no bite to it when his eyes have started to cloud over. 

Nodding, Renjun gives him a firm stroke, watching as he keens under his touch. The one behind him squeezes his hips encouragingly. “Aren’t you going to give it to me?” he asks, raising an eyebrow and batting his lashes at him.

There’s a growl that escapes Donghyuck, and he holds Renjun’s jaw a little roughly, pulling him in to crash their mouths together. “Come here,” he grumbles, and Renjun easily goes.

He settles between Donghyuck’s legs, making an open-mouthed smile at him as he strokes him. Swearing under his breath, Donghyuck holds him by the jaw again, looking him straight in the eye.

“You really, truly are the devil, Junnie,” he tells him, and it only makes Renjun smile wider. He lets his tongue loll out, placing the cockhead gingerly on it so he can taste.

Behind him, his pants and underwear are being tugged on, so he lifts his hips to help take it off. Renjun never takes his eyes off of Donghyuck while he licks up the first few traces of pre-cum, even when he’s being manhandled out of his jeans and underwear.

Donghyuck hisses when he starts sucking on him in earnest, head throwing back to bare his gorgeous column of a neck. If Renjun could, he’d reach out a hand to touch, trace the line of his throat, but he can’t right now. Jaemin slides in behind Donghyuck, naked as well, tangling a bit of his hair around his fingers to pull him back more as he mouths over the line of his neck. It makes Donghyuck thrust involuntarily into Renjun’s mouth, and he nearly hits the back of Renjun’s throat. Tears in his eyes, Renjun holds Donghyuck’s hips down, watching as Jaemin soothes him too by pressing him closer.

That means it’s Jeno behind him, currently rubbing semicircles into his hips. As if to remind him that he’s still there, Jeno trails kisses up his thigh, grazes him just below his ass. Renjun wiggles a little under him, and he hears Jeno giggle as he tries to still him.

He takes as much of Donghyuck into his mouth as he can, and he feels himself drool around it. Jaemin is now making Donghyuck look at him, whispering god-knows-what into his ear as Renjun swallows him whole. A hand goes into Renjun’s hair, weakly tugging him off, and Renjun lets a line of spit trail after him.

“Fuck,” Donghyuck breathes out. His hand slips off, and Renjun once again dips down to sheathe him into his mouth. He knows that he’s close, just needs a few more well-placed licks.

Renjun is about to do just that when a long, hot stripe is licked up against his hole, and he moans helplessly around a mouthful of cock. He thinks he hears Jaemin chuckle, obviously amused that two of them are now squirming. Breathing deeply, he continues, covering Donghyuck’s cock with his spit and going down on him like his life depended on it.

When he opens his eyes, he sees him, flushed and panting above him. Jaemin’s chin is hooked over his shoulder, cat-like smile on his lips. One of Donghyuck’s legs is slowly raised, and Renjun realizes belatedly what’s happening.

Donghyuck comes the moment a finger is slipped into him, twisting and probably pressing right against his prostate. He arches up, and Renjun gags on him again, but he allows it, lets his release pour down his throat. He can barely make sense of anything himself, with Jeno’s fingers parting his ass and his tongue making tight little circles around his rim. 

“Needy,” Jaemin growls into Donghyuck’s ear. He’s still fucking the finger in him, which makes Donghyuck writhe. “You still have to make our Junnie feel good.”

After a deep breath, Donghyuck spits back a, “Fuck you, Nana.”

“That’s the goal.” Renjun can hear the smile in his tone. There’s a hand in Renjun’s hair, but he’s not sure who it belongs to, not when he has his cheek pressed to Donghyuck’s thigh as Jeno works him open with his tongue. “You okay there, Junnie?”

He thinks he nods, taking in a shaky breath. Humming against him as he dips his tongue into him, Jeno seems to be thoroughly enjoying taking him apart. Renjun relaxes himself, so that it’s easier for them both.

The hand in his hair never stops petting him. When he’s mostly back to full consciousness, he sees a veined hand on Donghyuck’s cock, mere inches from his face. It strokes him slowly, gently, bringing him back to hardness while Jeno prepares Renjun for him.

Renjun almost whines when Jeno pulls away, only to have his breath catch in his throat when a slick finger pushes steadily in. It slowly fucks into him, opening him up. Then, Jeno comes back, prodding into him with his tongue again, and Renjun feels himself melt into the sheets.

The second finger goes in a little easier, and Renjun wiggles his hips to help. It earns him a kiss on one asscheek, Jeno scissoring his fingers gently into him.

All the while, he can hear Jaemin’s whispers and Donghyuck’s little gasps, just above him. It’s maddening, all the sounds, especially when he’s being fucked open but he still feels too empty.

“He’s going to be nice and ready for your cock,” Jaemin’s voice is saccharine, low and sinful. “It’ll be so easy to fuck him. I know you want to come in him too, don’t you?”

If it makes something twist low in Renjun’s gut, he can’t begin to imagine what the effect is on Donghyuck. Jaemin keeps stroking him, and Renjun sees that he’s almost fully hard again. He nearly whines at the sight.

Jeno eases a third finger in, and Renjun lets out something like a cry. His fingers reach further than Renjun’s and god, it feels so good. Still, he wants to be fucked and filled _now_. He pushes himself back against the fingers, and he hears Jeno’s breathless laugh behind him.

“Junnie’s ready,” he says, tone bright. He doesn’t take out his fingers though, and Renjun’s thankful for the temporary feeling of fullness.

Slowly, Donghyuck sets Renjun’s head down on the bed, shifting away from him to get into position. Renjun likes the feel of the sheets against his cheek, soft and smooth. The bed dips with all their movement, and he stays there, waits patiently.

He’s turned to his back, the fingers finally sliding out of him. He whines at the loss, but is immediately hushed by Jaemin kissing him on the mouth. Renjun makes a surprised little sound into his mouth, and Jaemin smiles against him.

Then, he feels Donghyuck push in, little by little. He tears his mouth away from Jaemin to gasp, hands scrambling for something to hold onto as he’s being entered. A hand is offered to him, and he grasps it, willing himself to breathe while Donghyuck bottoms out.

One he’s buried to the hilt in Renjun, he grips his waist, rolls his hips a little. Renjun feels like sobbing.

“You’re so hot,” Donghyuck grits out. “Fuck, you feel so good–”

Renjun uses his free hand to grip at his arm. “Start moving. _Now_.”

Donghyuck still has it in him to laugh, but he sounds out of breath. “You got it.”

When he pulls back before slamming back in, Renjun feels himself leak a bit onto his stomach. He thinks his nails must be digging into Jaemin and Donghyuck’s skin, but he doesn’t care. Not when Donghyuck has these maddeningly slow but hard thrusts, hitting all the right places all too easily. Not when he feels every thought in his mind ebb away, only really registering the way that his legs fall open even more for him.

He whines when Donghyuck slows down, grinding into him. Renjun feels tears of frustration spring up in his eyes, but Donghyuck leans down to kiss them away.

“Patience, baby. Want to make this last.”

Renjun purses his lips at him, which he plants a smooch on. “Okay,” he says, chasing after another smooch. “Just don’t tease too much.”

In response, Donghyuck grazes at a spot right below his ear. “Gotchu, baby.”

His hips make deep, rolling thrusts, punching out little cries from Renjun. This makes him let go of Jaemin’s hand, clutching onto Donghyuck for dear life. Somehow, this is better and worse. Better, because he feels his cock buried deep and it sates so many things all at once that he might just cry tears of relief. Worse, because with every drag of the cock in him he thinks he might just lose his mind.

With Donghyuck pressed to him with barely any space between them, he feels himself rub against the other’s stomach, and he’s sure he’s smeared pre-cum all over him at this point. The friction just makes him leak even more, and god, he wants to be touched.

“Hyuckie–” he chokes out, Donghyuck making a perfectly timed thrust just then.

“Mmm?” He’s nuzzling at Renjun’s neck, teeth ready to mark him up. “Did you want anything?”

“I–” Renjun can’t even get himself to say it, all his words catching in his throat. He only wraps his legs around Donghyuck’s trim waist, ankles digging in to get him to hurry, or to go harder, just _more_.

He feels a kiss on his temple, wet and filthy. “Feeling too good to speak baby?” Donghyuck teases. He deliberately rubs himself over Renjun’s aching cock to make him sob. “I can do what you want, just tell me, Junnie.”

Renjun drags his fingers down his back, undoubtedly making marks of his own. “P-please.”

Chuckling, Donghyuck presses his lips to his ear, his breath hot. "Do you see them over there?" 

When Renjun turns his head, he does. Jaemin is in the armchair by the window, his fingers carding through Jeno's dark hair as he thrusts shallowly into his mouth. He can imagine how Jeno's mouth looks around Jaemin's cock, and just seeing Jaemin lick his lips in concentration makes his breath hitch. Even Donghyuck has slowed his thrusts, also watching them. They're entrancing, the way that they seem to move together like they're the only ones in the room, the gentle pets on Jeno's head, the way Jeno moves tormentingly slow because he knows that's what gets to Jaemin, every little gasp and growl. Perfect, is how they look. 

"When they're done, I'll let Jeno fuck my cum back into you," Donghyuck murmurs, punctuating his words with a snap of his hips. "Then I'll open up Nana for you, make him nice and ready for your cock." 

His words make Renjun whine. Grinding his hips against him, Renjun wraps his arms around him to pull him in closer. "Fuck, I'd like that." 

There's a smile against his neck. "We'll take good care of you, Junnie, don't worry." His next thrust makes stars burst behind Renjun's eyes. "Now. Where were we?" 

He leans back, hooking Renjun's knees over his elbows and nearly folding him in half. The new angle makes his thrusts a lot more precise, and Renjun can feel tears form in his eyes. Donghyuck is relentless like this, all messy hair getting into his face and his eyes wild with a hunger, his fingertips sure to leave bruises in Renjun’s flesh. And god, if it doesn’t make Renjun leak all over himself even more.

Donghyuck lifts a thigh, sucking hickies into the unmarred skin. Seeing him like that, mouth on him while his cock drives into him, Renjun feels himself getting closer to coming. Donghyuck is beautiful, and far too powerful right now, and Renjun knows he’d let him break him if it came to it.

“Junnie,” he says into Renjun’s thigh. “Junnie, look at them for me.”

Shaking, Renjun does, and whatever breath he still had in his lungs is promptly punched out of him. Jeno is now in Jaemin’s lap, facing the bed with his legs splayed out. Jaemin has his hand around Jeno’s cock, stroking him steadily as he whispers into Jeno’s ear. Now, Renjun isn’t sure, but he thinks he sees Jeno adjust in his lap, a little like he’s bouncing on Jaemin’s cock.

“Junnie,” Donghyuck’s voice pulls him back, but he can’t tear his gaze away. “I bet Nana’s telling Jeno that he’s going to fuck you next, fuck you with all my cum inside you, make you even more of a mess.”

Renjun whimpers when Donghyuck makes a particularly hard thrust right against his prostate. “He’s gonna love it, you know? You’re going to be all wet and fucked out for him, and he’d be able to feel you like this, feel you desperately grinding your hips and squirming under him. So good and hot and ready for him.”

His nails dig into Donghyuck’s back. “Hyuckie–Please, I–”

“You wanna come too, I know.” Pressing a gentle kiss on the back of Renjun’s knee, he starts grinding into him, getting a groan out of him. “I’ll make you come, okay? Don’t worry, I got you.”

He lowers the leg onto his elbow, hoisting Renjun up a bit more. His next thrusts are quick, deep, and perfectly aimed; Renjun starts coming, his legs trembling and his hands desperately clinging to Donghyuck as he’s fucked through it. His cock spurts all over his stomach, and he practically sobs as he feels himself being milked without even being touched.

It doesn’t take much for Donghyuck to come too, rolling his hips into Renjun and keeping himself there as he spilled into him, filling Renjun up. Head hitting the bed under him, Renjun sucks in a breath, closing his eyes as he feels warmth spread in him.

Pulling out, Donghyuck lets out a grunt, and Renjun realizes that cum is spilling out of him. Carefully, Donghyuck scoops it up with his fingers and pushes it back into him, his other hand soothing against Renjun’s thigh.

“Are you okay?” he asks. He’s now beside Renjun, propped up on one elbow. He slides his fingers out, brings them to Renjun’s mouth to clean off. Renjun looks at them for a second before he understands, opening his mouth so he can take them in. “You don’t have to take Jeno right away if you can’t.”

Renjun reaches out, boops Donghyuck’s nose. “Just give me a moment.”

“Okay.” Snuggling into his side, Donghyuck keeps him warm. The arm around Renjun’s waist is a welcome weight, and it’s comforting to hear his best friend’s heartbeat settle down with his.

Jeno comes over to sit down at the edge of the bed even without being summoned. He doesn’t know if he imagines it, but Renjun thinks he sees a little wobble in his step. The bed dips under his weight, and Renjun looks up at him.

“Hi, Injunnie.” His smile makes his eyes crinkle. A hand goes to Renjun’s hair, probably already matted to his forehead with sweat, and he pushes it off gently. “How are you feeling?”

Renjun hums. “Good.” The post-orgasmic haze is still very much present, blanketing him. He’s not sleepy yet, though, but the soothing circles rubbed into his scalp are nice. “Give me a minute, okay? I just...need it.”

The smile on Jeno’s face turns soft. “Take as much time as you need. I’m just here.”

On his other side, Donghyuck presses a kiss to his shoulder. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to go make Nana curse at me for a different reason tonight.”

That makes Renjun chuckle, and he hears Jaemin scoff from the other side of the room. His attention goes elsewhere though, when Jeno kisses him softly.

He hums into the kiss, and it’s really just a slide of the lips and not much more, Jeno hesitant to push it too much. Renjun likes that, actually, the gentle, almost lazy kisses while Jeno tries to come up to him and hold him close. It’s just skin against skin, and Renjun melts into him.

Breaking the kiss, Jeno cups his face. “Tell me when you’re ready, okay?”

Renjun nods, feeling a smile spread across his face. “Okay,” he murmurs, closing his eyes and leaning up to kiss Jeno again.

And they stay like that for what feels like forever, Jeno cradling him and breathing him in with every kiss, Renjun letting his fingers trail into his silky hair and pressing him closer. He can feel Jeno hard and heavy against him, and it’s tempting to cant himself upwards, but he just sinks into the softness of it all for a while.

When Jeno’s tongue slips into his mouth to taste him, still as soft as ever, Renjun lets his legs open for Jeno to settle in between them. There’s a hum of thanks in his mouth, and Jeno lazily grinds against him. It makes Renjun’s breath hitch, and Jeno pulls away, concerned.

“Did I hurt you?” he asks, eyes searching. Renjun shakes his head, reaches out a hand to rest against Jeno’s cheek.

“No, never.” To confirm it, he rubs back at him, lifting himself off the bed. “I’m okay now. You can fuck me now.”

Jeno grins before dipping back in, kissing him with more enthusiasm. His hands are still gentle though, stroking up and down Renjun’s waist.

“Can you get on your knees, Injunnie? Is that okay?” he asks once he’s pulled back.

Renjun nods, pushing himself up. He feels cum spill out of his hole with the movement, so he instinctively reaches down to gather it on his fingers and push it back in. Jeno’s eyes are trained on the motion, but he says nothing while Renjun goes on all fours. 

“So messy,” Jeno remarks, smearing some of the cum that’s dripped down Renjun’s thighs. He mouths over the marks Donghyuck made earlier. “Gonna make you messier, Junnie.”

That gets a whimper out of Renjun, whose fingers curl into the sheets. “Please, Jeno.”

A hand is placed on his back, guiding him a little lower. “I’m here.”

He hears the sound of a lube bottle being opened, followed by a wet sound. Jeno must be slicking himself up, getting ready to enter Renjun. Taking a deep breath, Renjun readies himself.

The slide into him is ridiculously easy, and it makes his toes curl. Jeno bottoms out, curse word falling from his lips once he does.

“Oh god, you’re so wet, fuck,” he says, and Renjun can practically feel him breathing heavily. “You’re so perfect, oh god…”

Renjun rolls his hips, signalling him to move. Even with just that, any motion in him is making him feel like he’s going to break apart, just melt into the sheets until there’s nothing of him left.

Jeno takes the hint, thankfully, because he pulls up Renjun’s hips for a better angle and starts fucking into him, hissing with each thrust. The cum and the lube together make obscenely wet sounds, and hearing them is enough to make Renjun’s cock go fully hard again.

While Jeno rocks steadily into him, Jaemin is practically wrestled to the bed, his head of blonde amongst the pillows. Jaemin makes a weak sound of protest at being manhandled, but he’s promptly silenced by Donghyuck kissing him senseless and rubbing his cock against the cleft of his ass.

“Always stubborn, Na,” Donghyuck teases, his teeth pulling at Jaemin’s lower lip. “I know you can come with just my tongue and fingers in you.”

Jaemin scoffs, raising an eyebrow to challenge him. “And you’re always so sure of yourself, Lee.” He pushes his hips up, wiggling his ass temptingly. “If you’re so sure, come and prove it.”

Donghyuck easily flips him to his back, and Renjun sees the wind knocked out of Jaemin. He’s barely recovered when Donghyuck is already lifting his thighs, bending him so that he has access to his hole. It takes one long, languid lick from his hole to his balls to get Jaemin already throw his head back and take in a breath.

Biting at his shoulder, Jeno gets Renjun’s attention back. He’s thrusting into him a little quicker now, deep and hard. The hands on Renjun’s hips squeeze a little tighter, and Renjun can’t bite back the smile.

“Sorry, baby,” he says, using a hand to squeeze one of Jeno’s. “I’ll try not to be distracted.”

He feels the hum reverberate through him. “I want you to watch,” Jeno murmurs to his neck. “Watch Nana get fucked, and fuck him yourself a little later.”

That sends an unexpected jolt of pleasure through him, and his cock twitches in interest. “Yeah? You want me to watch?”

Jeno nuzzles at him, sucking a mark just at the base of his neck. “It’ll be a shame if you didn’t. All of this is for you, you should enjoy it.”

It makes him grin, and he feels fluttering in his stomach. The thrusts have slowed, probably because Jeno doesn’t want to come too quickly, but each slide into him is still so lewdly wet that he groans each time. Thumbs rub at his waist, and all Renjun feels is warm and filled.

Jaemin is already gasping, hands looking for something to hold onto. Renjun offers his hand, just as Jaemin did earlier. He’s not sure if Jaemin even registers that it’s him, as he looks too far gone to probably form coherent thought.

After all, Donghyuck has always been far too good with his tongue. Renjun can’t see clearly, but he knows how it feels to be eaten out by him, all messy with all the spit and the skilled tongue prodding into him. All too often, he’s come with just that tongue up his ass, and Donghyuck only really got better over time. 

It’s one of the rare times that Renjun sees Jaemin fall apart. Jaemin always liked control over his life, and very rarely did he let himself go like this. But it would be hard not to be, when he’s currently being eaten out so thoroughly he might not even need fingers to get him to come. He’s all flushed, hair a mess, and Renjun thinks he looks gorgeous wrecked.

“So pretty, isn’t he?” Jeno asks, nipping at his shoulder. His hips alternate between quicker, harder thrusts that make Renjun curl his fingers into the sheets a bit more and slower, rolling thrusts that make Renjun open his mouth in bitten-off gasps. “Can you imagine how pretty he’ll be under you, Junnie? You can fuck him until he cums, and you can fill him up nicely too.”

Renjun whimpers, pushing his hips back to meet Jeno’s. He feels the cum leak out of him with the motion, and Jeno pulls out to use his cock to drag it back into his hole, fucking it firmly back in. 

There’s a soft kiss against his spine. “I’d love to see it, you fucking yourself on my cock while you fucked into Jaemin. Want to hear you when you come after being fucked on both ends. I know you’d be absolutely perfect, you always are.”

He makes a few hard thrusts, stealing the breath right out of Renjun’s lungs. “Ah, god, you feel so good. I want to fill you up with my cum too.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Renjun focuses on the slow drag of Jeno’s cock in and out of him. He knows all too well that if he watches Jaemin for one more second, he might just come right there.

“Baby,” Jeno murmurs, again making a few rough thrusts into him. “Baby, look at them. Look how ready Nana’s going to be for you.”

After a slow exhale, Renjun does open his eyes, and immediately feels himself leak at what he sees. Donghyuck has one of Jaemin’s legs bent towards his chest, all the while fucking three fingers into him. There’s tears streaking Jaemin’s cheeks, and he’s hiccuping on his moans now. The fingers in him go fast and hard, and he arches off the bed every now and then, probably when Donghyuck finds his prostate and teases him with it.

And imagining Jaemin under him, with those heavily lidded eyes and his hands clutching everywhere and all his little mewls, oh, it was going to break him. He wants to feel Jaemin’s feverish warmth around him now, feel his nails raking down his back as he fucks into him.

Donghyuck sure takes his time teasing, saying “Oh now, you can’t come yet. You have to come on Renjun’s cock.” It makes Jaemin sob, but he’s nodding, breathing deeply. 

After a few more thrusts, Donghyuck pulls his fingers out, making Jaemin whine. He presses a kiss on Jaemin’s temple, telling him to go over to Renjun. The sight of Jaemin crawling over, ever so slightly shaky with not coming, makes Renjun’s cock weep against his stomach.

Jaemin settles down on the bed, hair fanning out like a blonde halo while he spreads his legs for Renjun. Jeno has stopped moving in and out of Renjun momentarily, adjusting all of them so that it could work. He places Renjun’s hands on Jaemin’s waist, while he himself held onto Renjun’s hips.

Kissing a line across Renjun’s shoulders, Jeno slicks Renjun’s cock with lube and Renjun’s pre-cum. He tells him to enter Jaemin first, before he would start thrusting.

Renjun takes himself in hand, lines himself up. Jaemin clutches at his arms, so turned on it’s like he’s barely breathing. Slowly, Renjun pushes in, biting back a whole slew of curse words at how good Jaemin feels around him.

Donghyuck prepped him really well, got him nice and wet and ready. Still, Jaemin feels tight around Renjun, and it took several deep breaths to collect himself and stop himself from coming on the spot. He makes a few experimental thrusts, getting delicious sounds from a depraved Jaemin. Then, he taps on Jeno’s hand on his hip, signalling him to move too.

When Jeno thrusts, Renjun fucks into Jaemin, and that’s definitely not a feeling Renjun is used to. It knocks the air out of him, and he feels like his very mind is melting at how good it is. A hard, thick cock drilling into him while a wet, tight heat enclosed him? It was too much, and he can’t help the cry escaping him.

Doesn’t help either that Jaemin is squirming under him, desperate to come, while Jeno pistons into him, determined to chase his own release too. Renjun feels like his ribcage might collapse into his lungs, and he sucks in breath after breath while he’s fucked on both sides. 

Jaemin is an absolute mess under him, cheeks and chest flushed, back arching at every thrust into him, tears spilling over his eyes. His cock sits on his stomach, red and weeping, and if Renjun didn’t already have trouble holding himself up, he would have helped him.

Soon enough, Donghyuck settles beside them, watching them with fascination. Trailing his fingers all over the taught muscles of Jaemin’s torso, he only looks, drinking in their motions. 

Somehow, Jaemin must have told him something, maybe pleaded through his eyes, as Donghyuck then dips down to kiss him. Renjun hears Jaemin practically sob into his mouth, especially when Donghyuck’s fingers wrap around his poor neglected cock and start stroking.

When Renjun sees Jaemin come, just one ribbon across his abs, he almost comes himself. He clenches down on his teeth, gripping Jaemin’s waist and dragging him down on his own cock. Donghyuck releases him, but keeps his lips on Jaemin’s forehead.

“You can make him come again,” Donghyuck tells Renjun, his eyes like amber in the light of the hotel room. Nodding, Renjun quickens his thrusts, drinking in Jaemin’s whines and moans.

Jeno picks up the pace, gripping him roughly and fucking into him so hard that Renjun buckles. He lies on top of Jaemin now, letting Jeno’s movements fuck his cock into Jaemin. Like this, he feels a little enclosed, with Jeno’s weight bearing down on him while Jaemin was a hot, writhing form under him. He can barely think straight now, wanting to come so bad.

Adjusting them all just a bit, Jeno fucks into Renjun at a better angle, and Renjun swears he blacks out for a good moment. He comes back to consciousness to Jaemin holding him close, thighs trembling around him. His head is thrown back, and his chest is heaving, and Renjun knows he’s close. 

“Junnie,” Jaemin gasps. “Junnie, please–”

Sensing it too, Jeno makes deep, hard thrusts, and Renjun knows he hits Jaemin’s prostate because of it. Jaemin comes in spurts again, shaking hard and clenching around Renjun. That makes Renjun come too, spilling all he has into Jaemin’s heat while Jeno fucks him through it.

It takes a few more thrusts before Jeno comes, snapping his hips into Renjun as he empties himself in his already filled hole. Renjun groans at how much there is and how messy he is now, and Jeno kisses the top of his spine as way of saying sorry. 

Renjun flops down onto the bed next to Jaemin, spent and tired. With every clench of his hole, he feels even more cum leak out, and he knows it must be a sight to see. He reaches for Jeno’s hand, brings it to his mouth and kisses the fingertips.

“Thank you,” he says, for both himself and Jaemin. Thanks for taking care of them, thanks for making them feel so good.

In a swift movement, Jeno catches his wrist, holds his palm to his lips. “Thank you too, Junnie.”

Donghyuck sits beside Renjun, using a finger to scoop up some of the cum leaking out of him to lick off. “How are you?”

Batting weakly at him, Renjun says, “I don’t think I can dance that well tomorrow.”

Chuckling, Donghyuck cleans off his finger, like he’s just licking melting ice cream. “I don’t think our Nana would be able to either.”

From Renjun’s other side, Jaemin grumbles, “Fuck you, Hyuckie.”

“Yeah, that’s the goal,” Donghyuck says. “But I don’t think you can right now.”

Groaning, Jaemin throws an arm around Renjun, pulling him in with all the strength he has left. “Me and Junnie are gonna sleep.”

With a shrug, Donghyuck says, “I won’t stop you.”

Even though Renjun is exhausted, he watches in fascination as Jeno crawls over to Donghyuck, his head tilting to the side.

“Yeah?” Donghyuck asks when Jeno doesn’t say what he’s doing.

A hand comes to rest on a toned thigh. “I can fuck you if you want.”

One eyebrow goes up. “Really?”

“Well, I can just go and prepare the bath for Junnie and Nana over here–”

Gripping his arm so he doesn’t go away, Donghyuck says, “Yeah. Yeah, I want you to fuck me.”

Renjun can’t really see Jeno’s expression from this angle, but he does see him pull the younger boy in his lap in one quick motion. He mouths over Donghyuck’s collarbone, all the while Donghyuck stuffs himself with his fingers to prep himself.

With a sound of protest, Jaemin pulls himself up, resting his head on Renjun’s arm. “They’re insatiable.”

Giggling, Renjun says, “Like you’re any better.”

Jaemin kisses his arm then. “Touché.”

They both watch as Donghyuck guides Jeno’s cock into himself, letting it stretch him out. He throws his head back, and Jeno almost immediately latches onto his throat. They begin to move, stuttering, desperate motions, and if Renjun wasn’t so spent, he might have felt his cock twitch in interest.

Making little circles into his hip, Jaemin says, “Maybe we shouldn’t do this when we have a schedule the next day.”

That makes Renjun scoff. “You think so?” he asks, sarcasm lacing his voice.

In the next moment, Donghyuck is pressed into the bed, one leg raised as Jeno fucks into him roughly. Renjun hasn’t heard Donghyuck say that many swear words in a single breath.

“At this rate, only Chenle and Jisung would be able to dance tomorrow.”

Smiling, Renjun nestles further into Jaemin’s warmth, uncaring how sticky they both are. He watches as Jeno pounds into Donghyuck, getting all manner of loud sounds out of him, making his very thighs shake.

“Well, Jaem, I think you just might be right.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay that was...yeah.
> 
> kudos, comments, bookmarks appreciated!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/bundoie) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/evnsangcvlt)


End file.
